HydricClan
''Welcome to HydricClan, the Clan of the peaceful waters; Welcome to HydricClan, I am their leader, Flowerstar. Welcome to this humble, peaceful Clan, make yourself at home, maybe stay awhile. We have no reason to fight with you. ''About; HydricClan is one of the most peaceble Clans, rarely fighting, only when it's an emergancy to they show their ferociousness. They live in a small, beautiful hollow filled with prey, plants, and clear spring water, near an old twoleg observatory. The cats love the stars, and know the almost exact date by following their paths across the sky. HydricClan rarely show themselves to other Clans, and they never come to gatherings. ''Join; ''Contact Elorisa to join this Clan. '' ''Rules; There really are only a couple. #DO NOT steal the ideas of this Clan. Which means names and descriptions of cats too. It took me a while to come up with it, and I would be very mad if anyone did. You would feel the true wrath of Ellie-sama. #Cats with fins are ''allowed, but only with permission from the owner. #If the leader dies, the former leader's roleplayer chooses the deputy, either one of their own cats, or another users. It can NOT be the same user's as the leaders. Same with the medicine cat and their apprentices. ''Alleigiances; Leader; Flowerstar - Slender, mysterious, peaceful, pretty, long-limbed ginger and white she-cat with a soft, sweeping tail, a short-soft pelt, short claws, and pale green eyes the color of leaves in newleaf. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Snowpaw Deputy; Badgerclaw - Black and white tom with broad shoulders with long claws, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Medicine Cat; Meadowleaf - Very pale gray she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Medicine Cat Apprentice; Mothpaw - Elegant, slender, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, fluffy, long-furred, beautiful, thick-pelted, creamy-white she-cat with a bit of dark brown on her muzzle, dark brown fur near her claws, soft, ruffled, feathery fur with white tips, and big, bright, calm, pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Warriors; Taigaminor - Mysterious, cunning, wise, long-limbed, slender, black as night she-cat with white stripes, vaguely like a tabby, small white paws, and reflective, wide, pine-needle colored, dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Arcanapaw Burntfur - Mischivious, curious, muscular, yet slender, very dark brown tom with black paws, ears, tail-tip, and muzzle, with sharp fire-colored amber eyes that glitter like flames. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bronzeleaf - Bronze she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Embersnake - Skinny, long-furred, sleek, sneaky, muscular, long-legged, slender, mottled, broad-shouldered, kinda handsome, mischievious, dark gray tom with black paws, a paler, slightly cream-tinted underbelly, small, yet sharp claws, and dark, fiery amber eyes. A former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Ravenclaw - Large, mysterious, cynical, muscular pure black tom with whispy fur like feathers and shadows, long, talon like claws, and dark, blood red eyes. Roleplayed by Blackdemonwings. Apprentices; Arcanapaw - Small, quiet, kind, soft-furred, snow-colored white she-cat with three gray paws, left forepaw the one that is white, a medium length pelt, and soft, shining, green-blue eyes that glitter like snow. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Snowpaw - Big, happy-go-lucky, slender, large-framed, light gray tom with small white speckles like drifting snow, and pale ice-blue eyes. Arcanapaw's brother. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Queens; Shadefire - Big, muscular, mysterious, shaggy dark gray she-cat with lighter, scattered, ash colored patches, some dark ginger patches, long claws, and dark, firey, intese amber eyes. Expecting Burntfur's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Mizufur Pale blue she-cat with green eyes. Mother to an unknown tom's kits. (Destiny) Mizufur's kits: Koorikit Pale blue she-kit with blue-green eyes. Ripplekit Dark grey tom with lighter grey and white patches and amber eyes. Lunabird - Elegant, slender, thick-pelted, fluffy, silky-furred, beautiful, delicate, yet strong, calm, long-furred, mysterious, blue-gray she-cat with small, round white flecks, large, fluffy pale gray tufts on her back like wings, pale, calm, misty, dreamy, sky-blue eyes, and a calm, misty, dreamy voice. A former rogue. Mother of Embersnake's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Lunabird's kits: Flowerkit - Elegant, slender, pretty, gentle, clever, fluffy, long-haired, broad-shouldered, silky-furred, dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with a long, silky, slightly lighter, sweeping plume of a tail, small cream paws, very tiny claws, two small fangs poking out of her mouth, and big, calm, brilliant amber eyes. Redkit - Handsome, slender, long-furred, muscular, skinny, fluffy, broad-shouldered, clever, slightly clumsy, long-legged, bright ginger tom with darker, reddish-ginger paws, cream ear tips, a pale gray tail tip, a black muzzle, a bit of mottling on his front legs, and big, round blue eyes. Sunnykit - Sleek, slender, beautiful, gentle, kind, calm, sweet, charming, short-furred, glossy, elegant, long-legged, dark ginger she-cat with yellow-cream patches, white paws, a small bit of blue-gray on her nose, and big, bright, glowing, warm brown eyes. Lightkit - Slender, handsome, fluffy, long-furred, skittish, yet brave, mottled, broad-shouldered, muscular, sleek, well-built, milky-cream-and-dark brown tom with small, round blue-gray flecks, small, fluffier light brown paws, a pale gray muzzle, and big, wide, round, bright, yellow-green eyes. Elders; None. ''Roleplaying Center; ''Current Events~ *None at the moment. ''Clan Life; Arcanapaw padded out of the apprentice's den with a yawn. Her brother, Snowpaw, was already up and sunning himself in the dawn sunlight. He sat up and yawned. "Hey Arcanapaw! How are you?" The white she-cat purred. "Good. Just woke up." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Koorikit! Ripplekit! Get back in here! I don't want you two getting sick from the cold!" Mizufur hissed. Her two kits shared a look, then Koorikit mewed to her mother, "But it isn't even cold!" "And we have the warriors watching us," Ripplekit added. Koorikit nodded. "Yeah. We're perfectly safe." Mizufur lashed her tail, frustrated, then turned sharply into the nursary with a spit. Mew Mew IchigoI'm here to protect the Earth ~nya! 21:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Badgerclaw watched the kits with amusement. Bronzeleaf padded over. "Kits, huh?" she joked. "Hey, all cats are the same when they're kits," Badgerclaw reminded with amusement in his voice. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadefire smiled. "Agreed, Badgerclaw." Taigaminor padded over to the young queen. "You'll have your kits soon. When Orion leaves the sky, am I correct?" she mewed. Shadefire nodded. "Around that time." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Shadefire) Mizufur settled into her nest with a thump, muttering, "Like warriors have time to be watching over kits." "Nobody said that they wouldn't watch them." Mizufur looked up to see Shadefire sitting in her nest, her belly plump with kits. "Besides, those two get their stubborness from you. I don't know if they also have your temper, but your stubborness, they do have. I'm sure of that," the queen purred teasingly. Mizufur flicked her tail in the she-cat's direction. "I don't care if they're stubborn like me, I only care that they are safe." Mew Mew IchigoI'm here to protect the Earth ~nya! 22:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mothpaw was searching for herbs, specificly watermint. She heard a rustling in the bushes near her, and her ears prickled. She tasted the air. Rogues, she thought, and I can hear screeches of pain, too. She bounded off toward where she heard the cats. A mottled dark gray tom with a paler, cream-tinted underbelly and black paws was standing over a blue-gray queen with round white flecks and pale gray tufts on her back like wings. She appeared to be kitting roughly. I have to help her, thought the young apprentice. She quickly rushed over to the queen, and helped her kit successfully. "Who are you," asked Mothpaw as four tiny kits sucked at the queen's belly. She looked at the young apprentice, her misty, dreamy, pale, sky-blue eyes filled with the slightest bit of fear. "I-I'm Luna, a-and this is my mate, Ember," she said, trembling, her misty, dreamy voice quavering. Ember stood protectively in front of his mate. "Don't hurt Luna," he said. "I won't," said Mothpaw. "I was wondering, would you two like to join HydricClan with your kits?" Luna smiled at her. "Okay, but only if my name can begin with Luna." .::. Mothpaw took them back to camp, where they were named Embersnake and Lunabird. Lunabird then moved into the nursery and named her kits Flowerkit, Redkit, Sunnykit, and Lightkit. Mew Mew Zakuro 22:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lunabird, you have some beautiful kits." Shadefire mewed softly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Meadowleaf was sorting herbs when Mothpaw came into the medicine cat den. "Oh, Mothpaw! Where did you run off to?" Meadowleaf asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mothpaw shuffled her paws. "I was out looking for watermint, and I ended up finding a couple of rogues along with it," she said, dropping the bundle of watermint. Mew Mew Zakuro 22:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Meadowleaf padded outside the den and saw the new additions to the Clan. She purred in happiness. "Well, you certainly did a good job. You did the right thing, Mothpaw," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mothpaw beamed. "Thank you." .::. Lunabird just smiled at Shadefire before falling asleep. But before she did, Lightkit stretched open his eyes. "He's a strong little fella," she said quietly, drifting into sleep. Mew Mew Zakuro 22:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Badgerclaw took a mouse and started to eat. Bronzeleaf watched him from afar, wondering how to confess her feelings. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Koorikit and her younger brother bounced over to the new queen and her kits. While she brought her kits closer to her with her tail, Koorikit purred cheerily, "I'm koorikit, and this is my brother, Ripplekit. Our mother is called Mizufur. Who are you?" Mew Mew IchigoI'm here to protect the Earth ~nya! 23:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravenclaw sighed and looked around the clan. She was new to the clan and looked around. Blackdemonwings ---- Lunabird looked up at the kits, smiling. "I'm Lunabird, and these little kits are Flowerkit, Redkit, Sunnykit, and Lightkit," she said. "They're too young to play, but when they've all opened their eyes, then they may be able to play with you." Mew Mew Zakuro 00:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ''Images; '' An image of HydricClan's territory.'' Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG